


[Art] Strawhats in Dresses

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dresses, Gen, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Dresses for Strawhats! Dresses for everyone!





	1. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Some Luffys in dresses (and, sometimes, other Strawhats in dresses) were making their way around tumblr, and I thought I'd join in! I love fashion design and I love men in skirts, so here goes!
> 
> I will probably add some honorary Strawhats and maybe others too =)
> 
> [Here's the tag on tumbr](http://justira.tumblr.com/tagged/strawhat-dresses/chrono)!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Notes and progress animation](http://justira.tumblr.com/post/166275919616/hello-friends-right-click-first-image-for-full)!


	2. Zoro

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Notes and progress animation](http://justira.tumblr.com/post/166410135891/eyyyy-i-told-you-more-strawhats-in-dresses-were)!


	3. Nami

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Notes and progress animation](http://justira.tumblr.com/post/166784053041/more-strawhats-in-dresses-namis-dress-is-gold)!


End file.
